Joyeuse ou Triste fin ?
by HSka
Summary: Natsuki x Shizuru J'ai peur, je n'ai plus que deux choix. Tenter quelque chose au péril de ma vie ou attendre que quelqu'un le fasse. Voilà la situation du village: ...


J'ai peur. J'ai envi de crier, de pleurer mais rien ne vient. Je dois me faire discret. Si on m'entend, mes maigres chances de survivre seront anéanti. Elle est dehors, ce sera bientôt mon tour. Il faut que je continue d'espérait. Si je survie, elle aura perdu ! Elle ne doit pas gagner. Sa haine ne doit pas nous tuer, que quelqu'un l'arrête !

Vous vous demandez ce qui se passe ? D'où vient cette panique, ces maisons qui brulent au rythme des pleures. Dehors, cette femme parcoure les rues, elle veut tout anéantir. Elle pleure, elle, elle se permet de crier. Elle est forte. Nous avons peur, nous ne survivrons sans doute pas, j'écris donc ces notes, en espèrent qu'une paix revienne, qu'a nouveau les enfants jouerons dans les champs, que les adultes pourront boire à nouveau un apéro à quatre heure de l'après midi maudissant l'enfoiré qui a tagguer sa porte, racontant le potin du coin… Je pris pour qu'un jour les rayons du soleil perçerons cette épaisse fumée, qui n'est d'autre que la dépouille fumante de mon voisin, du chien de la voisine, la maison du voleur. La coupable n'est d'autre que cette fille aux yeux d'émeraude. Cette fille c'est **Shizuru Fujino.**

Il y a une semaine, alors qu'elle vagabonder à travers le village, main dans la main avec sa copine, Natsuki. Que tout le monde était heureux pour elle. Elle reluisait de bonheur. Elle avait tant souffert pour en arriver là, des années de silence, des années d'admiration. Shizuru était enfin aimé en retour et publiquement.

Je me souviens très bien de ce qui a plongée le village dans les ténèbres. J'étais là, au bar du coin, sirotant un sake. Une troupe d'homme de grande taille, une armure moyenâgeuse, des épées rangées à leur fourreau. Un casque aux formes agressives surplombé ces guerriers. On ne voyait pas leurs yeux, ils étaient dissimulés sous ce métal lourd. Mais on y lisait facilement la noirceur de leur âme.

Nous, spectateur de cette marche militaire, ils ne nous épiés. Personne n'aurait osé leur demander d'où ils se permettaient d'agir avec une telle insolence. Rien sur leur chemin ne résisté, table, animaux, stand, chaise. Tout était détruit, il _la_ cherchait. Tenté nous soutirer des informations.

**« Ou est la fille ? Ou est la fille aux serpents violets ? »**

De quoi parlé t'il ? Nous l'ignorions… Nous ne savions pas qui c'était. En contrepartie, il ravageait les rues commerçantes. Brutalisant, femmes et enfants. Chacun d'entre nous, bouillonnés de rage mais nous étions faible, d'un coup de poing ils faisaient tout un stand. Nous étions terrés au silence, nous avions honte de nous… Nous étions minable, nous aurions du les empêcher de commettre l'irréparable, nous aurions survécu, mais l'humain est lâche et pour sauver sa misérable existence il est prêt à abandonner toute fierté, humanité.

Soudain un homme valsa sur le bar, explosant de sa lourde armure, verre et bouteille. Quelques mètres plus loin, Shizuru Fujino, le poing ensanglanté par le choc avec le métal.

Quelle force ! Une jeune femme si radieuse détenait une telle force ? Ce n'était que le début de nos surprises. Le groupe d'étranger n'avait pas prêté attention à celui qui venait de valser à nos cotés.

**Homme : Te voilà, nous t'avons longtemps cherché.**

**Shizuru : Qui êtes vous que voulez vous ?**

**Homme : Ta mort pardi**

**Natsuki : Libre à vous de vouloir mourir !**

Je suis incapable de vous raconter la suite. La façade du bar s'étant écroulé au début de la batail par une de ces brutes qui avait était éjecté sur un pilier, nous étions réduit à la cécité. Nous nous sentions aveugle. Seul des bruits annonçant un choc, des injures de Natsuki ainsi que celle des hommes. Mais rien, nous avions, peur et pensions juste à nous échapper, sans s'imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir les deux amoureuses.

Quand les coups avaient cessé, nous sommes sorties, constater les dégâts. Un spectacle que j'aurais ne jamais voulu rien qu'entrevoir. Des bouts de chaires se tenaient sous nos pieds, des yeux roulaient sur le sol, des têtes séparées de leur corps. Le sang avait imprégnait le sol, des dents, des doigts se promenaient seul. Des bras avaient étaient amputés, des tiges de métal maintenait certain corps en hauteur, une jambe ne tenant plus qu'à quelque tissu.  
C'était horrible, aucun mot ne pourrait qualifier cette barbarie.

Ce qui choqua la population encore plus était cette forme sur le sol. Une jeune femme tachée de sang sur une autre, visiblement immobile jonchant le sol. Shizuru se tenait sur Natsuki, lui criant à travers ces débris humain de tenir bon. Les cris que la jeune femme émettait raisonnaient à travers le village. C'était tout ce qui était audible, le reste étaient des pleures.

J'aimerais effacer ces images de ma tête, cette souffrance qu'émané la jeune femme, qui venait à elle seul de faire une boucherie, un carnage. Comment un humain en était il capable ? Nous l'avions toujours connus souriante, belle, radieuse. Mais lorsqu'elle releva son visage c'était tout autre chose…

Le sang s'était mélanger à ses larmes, son masque de la perfection n'était qu'un souvenir. Ses yeux qui n'exprimaient plus que la haine, qui se redressait. Nous la fixions et pourtant quand son regard venait croiser le notre nous la fuyions. On aurait cru qu'un démon l'habitait.

**« Ils vont le payés ! » Rugit la veuve.**

Une crainte s'emparer de chaque spectateur. Plus une seule lueur d'amour, d'amitié, d'humanité ne transperçait à travers elle. Juste la haine gouverner son visage, ses mouvements. Nous avions honte, elle était seul face à cette vingtaine d'hommes.

Si nous l'avions pu, nous nous serions cachés. Oui, nous étions lâche, ce spectacle était trop dur, notre instinct de survit nous gouverné. Nous étions triste pour elle mais le carnage était insoutenable, les odeurs nous atteignaient petit à petit. Nous étions pitoyable, elle venait de sauvé le village, de perdre la seul personne qu'elle aimait. Et nous apercevions, ou plutôt nous remarquions que petit à petite les villageois s'éclipser. Je fis de même.

J'ai fuis…

Je ne sais pas la suite mais j'ai entendu dire, que tous l'avait abandonné. Elle venait de commettre un massacre, que nous n'aurions pu soupçonner possible. Nous ne pouvions plus la regarder que comme une machine à tuer. Elle dut rester jusqu'à l'aube à admirer sa belle au bois dormant. Après… Le chaos fit son apparition sans crier garde.

Je buvais une énième bière pour effacer ces images lorsqu'un cri déchirant nos tympans résonna dans tous ce misérable village.

**« ILS VONT TOUS LE PAYÈS, VOUS LES PREMIERS ! OU ÈTIEZ VOUS ? OU ETIEZ VOUS LORSQUE NOUS AVONS DU REPOUSSER CES HOMMES ? OU EST PASSER VOTER SOLIDARITER ?! VOUS LE PAYEREZ DE VOTRE SANG ! VOTRE SANG SE MELLERA A CELUI DEJA VERSER ! »**

Un frisson m'envahit, cette rage, cette peine. Mon cœur, ne me dit pas de lui tenir tête, d'aller voir comment le voisin avait réagit à cette menace. Ma peur prit le dessus à tel point qu'un animal aurait fait mieux… J'ai pris mon sac, mit de quoi survivre et me dirigea vers la porte.

Les cris, les pleures, les fracas envahissait ma tête, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. J'avançais à travers les premiers corps mutilés. Des gamins qui portaient leur propre sang suppliaient mon aide. Mais j'avançais sans me retourner.

Lorsqu'un corps gicla sur ma droite, contre la maison d'une collègue. Je tournai le regard en arrière pour la prochaine fois, au bout de la rune la sombre beauté commençait à raflé cette rue sans émotion. J'entamai une marche qui s'accélérait chaque seconde qui passait. J'ai bousculait des enfants, des familles, abusant de ma carrure de rygbyman. Lorsque j'entendis une explosion, je me réfugiai dans une maisonnette, la démone l'avait déjà visité… Elle y avait laissé une trace qui même reconstruite, bruler, inonder ne s'effacera jamais tant qu'une personne s'en souviendrait.

Depuis je n'ai pas bougé. Les semaines se sont écoulées, je bouge uniquement pour boire ou manger. Lorsqu'elle repasse dans la maison je grimpe quelque mètres dans la cheminé. Les survivants diminuent. Elle veut qu'on lui livre les autres hommes. Une source sûre lui a avoué, sous la torture qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté le village… Sans doute, ils n'avaient pas eut l'occasion. J'ai aussi apprit une histoire étrange sur les Hime. Je jugerais si elle est vraie plus tard, pour le moment je dois survivre même si je n'en suis pas digne.

Les cris ne se taisent pas. Les râles des mourants me hante pendant les quelques heures où j'arrive à dormir. Je crois que le monde est destiné à sombrer. Sa haine ne cesse de grandir et elles nous as crier qu'on avait trop attendu que la dépouille des coupables ne suffirait pas, qu'elle mettra un terme à tout. Qu'elle tuera toute source de vie de sa main comme elle l'a fait avec des noms qu'elle à citer. Une froideur, encore plus marquer c'était fait entendre lorsqu'elle cloua les têtes des nommés : Mai, Mikoto, Yukino, Nao, Yukariko, Akane, Akira. Elle avait aussi annoncé que toutes les Hime figureraient sur ce mur sanglant.

En ce moment, elle déroule un combat avec une certaine Midori, une splendide guerrière. En mauvaise posture, de ma fenêtre se déroule le spectacle. Je n'irai pas l'aider, j'ignore pourquoi, j'attends sagement, passivement mon tour.

C'est la fin. Je m'en rends compte, en écrivant mes pensées, je comprends que je dois tenter ma chance. J'ai étais lâche et j'ai détruit tout le respect que j'avais de moi. Je ne le récupérerai jamais. Le monde court à sa perte.

Je ne justifie pas l'acte de Shizuru mais si nous les avions aidées, que nous n'avions pas fuis il y a une semaine. Tout ne se serait pas passer ainsi. Nous n'aurions pas du regarder, entendre sans réagir. Je refuse de vivre dans un monde qui agit ainsi.

Je me suis couvert de honte et de regret, ça ne changera pas mais je vais tenter de mettre fin à ce désastre. Je vais rejoindre cette guerrière don je suis tombé amoureux.

J'espère que vous tirerez une leçon de cette triste histoire. La peur n'évite pas le danger. Il ne faut pas regarder quelqu'un se faire frapper, abattre sans réagir et pour une fois, je vais me montrer digne d'être encore en vie. Je vous adresse un adieu. Cette haine est immortel, si nous arrivons à vaincre Shizuru, ce pantin de la haine, elle reviendra, je compte sur vous pour veiller à la repousser…

**Midori me voilà.**

J'ai succombé quelques minutes plus tard donnant ma vie pour protéger cette déesse. Mais avant d'abandonner ce monde j'ai vu les larmes couler le long des yeux de cette jeune femme meurtri.

Je suis mort. Je ne peux pas vous racontez la suite. A vous d'imaginer ce qui s'est passé. Pensez vous que les survivants ont mit de coté leur habitude de délester les taches les plus durs aux autres ou si ils ont continué de fuir, laissant le monde sombré…

****************

Voilà un Oneshot de dépressif ^^'' mais j'avais envi de le poster. En revanche je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à exprimer ce que je voulais à la fin… Dans le dernier paragraphe…


End file.
